Shadowkhan
The Shadowkhan are groups, or "Tribes" of ninja-like Shadow spirit warriors. While some are reminiscent of Ninja's most simply look like creatures wearing black suits. History Tribes (types) of Shadowkhan Each tribe other than the Ninja were introduced during the Oni-generals arc. Ninja ' These are your basic Shadowkhan, the ones summoned by Shendu, Jade (when she was "Queen of the Shadowkhan"), Daolon Wong (when he decided he'd need their help with the capture of the Talisman-powered sheep) and Chow once he wears the first Oni mask. They have Japanese ninja stars they commonly throw and seem to be the most versatile of the Shadowkhan. Their outfits possess capes that allow them to glide fo a breif amount of time. '''Razor ' These Shadowkhan are the second variety seen, summoned by Ratso. They have long, sharp fingers like knives, and their legs are pointed. They are faster than other Shadowkhan as well. '''Bat These are the only Shadowkhan capable of flight and can also fire shadow beams from their hands that act as lasers or like rope. These are summoned by Scruffy (the dog) whenever he howls. 'Sumo ' These are large, sumo Shadowkhan. They are quite strong for being so heavy in appearance. They are summoned by Captain Black. Their strength rivals someone who bears the Ox Talisman.Also, they are introduced in the theme song of Season 4: The Masks of the Shadowkhan ,where they are being punched and knocked while Jackie Chan's fist is in pain 'Samurai ' These Shadowkhan look as if they are encased in Samurai armor. This makes them quite durable and hard to defeat. They also wield shadow swords that can cut through anything. They are summoned by the mask that gets stuck to Finn's behind. 'Squid ' These Shadowkhan are the scariest in appearance. They are very stretchy snakelike Shadowkhan, usually extending their arms out, they are also able to become intangible. They also have many eyes and a fang-filled mouth. They are summoned by Paco. 'Crab ' These Shadowkhan originally appeared as half-Shadowkhan, because of the breaking of the mask in two. Valmont controls the half with the head and stabbing claw, Jade controls the half with no head and crablike claw. They eventually join together when the two mask halves meet. These Shadowkhan are extremely powerful, even when split in half. 'Leech ' These Shadowkhan are the smallest of all, looking like little sharks on legs. They seem rather pathetic, that is, until they begin eating their victim's shadow, causing them to grow progressively in size. These are the only Shadowkhan without eyes (it at first appears that they have blue eyes, but these are revealed to actually be their mouths). They are summoned by Hak Foo. 'Mantis ' These Shadowkhan have mantis-like arms and four legs.These were only shown briefly in the series as this mask was recovered before it could be worn by anyone. Although, these claws are rather fast and have powerful piercing and cutting abilities. 'New Kind -' These Shadowkhan summoned by Jimmy (known as Iso). They have sharp-pointed arms and their feet has two toes. They have monkey/ogre-like mouth. Related Oni Masks Shendu Tarakudo Jimmy Category:Characters